Coming Back
by TweetieBird34
Summary: No one can keep a secret forever. Especially when it's as big as Jess's. She thought she had got away with it, but when Jess returns to Waterloo Road after four years, she finds that she's face to face with one of the biggest ghosts from her past. Jess/Chris, with possible Karen/Rob and Ronan/Vicki
1. Chapter 1

Yeah hello guys! I'm being a bit weird and writing this, when I'm meant to be updating my other story, but writing blocks a bitch I guess.  
If you like where I'm going with this, please review! I'd like to know whether to continue with this.  
The story is basically set around Jess fisher with quite a bit of Chris mead ;) All the fanfiction I've read of the two of then have consisted of him either leaving her, not loving her or being horrible. So give this a shot maybe?;)

FOUR YEARS AGO.

_Christopher Mead was stressed. There was no doubt about it, he was most definetly stressed. His class of Year 12's were busy doing coursework_, _and_ _the silence was perfect. He looked around the classroom, taking a silent_ _register. Ronan Burley, here. Vicki MacDonald, here. Jess Fisher. His pencil hovered over her name. Absent. That was strange. He was sure he had seen her this morning.  
He got up and slowly walked over to Vicki, making sure not to disturb the silence.  
" Vicki, where is Jess?" He said quietly. Vicki shrugged her shoulders. " She's with Mrs Fisher, I think sir." He nodded, and walked back to his desk. A million thoughts were roaming through his head. It had only been yesterday when he had told Karen about the one night stand at the beginning of term. She had not taken it well. His career was on the line here. He rolled his shoulders back, as there was a sharp knock on the door. He turned to see Karen enter, looking rather anxious and frustrated. She made a bee line for him. He bit his lip.  
" Mr Mead, I'm afraid the reason Jessica is not in your class, or in any other class for that matter, is that she wishes to be taken out of Waterloo road. And I have agreed." She stated. Chris was shocked. " Why?" He stuttered. Karen looked him in the eyes. " Your a good teacher, Chris. A very good one. And a good man. So, I have taken the situation into account and your job is safe, don't worry, but even after explaining this to Jess, there is another situation, much deeper than this. She is adamant that she will continue her schooling at home. I'm sorry." And with that, Karen walked swiftly out of the room. Chris numbly sat down on his chair, and started taking the register again. Not before putting a line through Jess's name._

PRESENT DAY.

Jess Fisher looked up fearfully at the big old building she had left four years ago. She took shaky steps towards the entrance. She was wearing a large trench coat, a scarf, and a pair of sunglasses. She didn't want to be recognised. Not yet. Her breath quickened as she slid in through the door, and made her way to the staff room. Some pupils were scattered around the corridor, all wearing the red and golden ties. She smiled. She remembered when she was one of them.  
When she reached the staffroom, she gingerly opened the door, making her entrance as quiet as possible. Tom Clarkson, was already sitting in the staffroom, reading a paper, along with Grantly Budgen, but the other two women she didn't recognise. She took of her large coat, hanging it up on a peg, when a voice spoke behind her. " Um, excuse me?" She turned to see Tom standing there, one eyebrow raised. " Oh hello." She spoke up. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw most of the staff flood in and sit down, all looking at her.  
She removed her sunglasses, and stuck out her hand.  
" I'm Jessica Fisher, the new chemistry teacher." Tom smiled warmly and took her hand. " Jess.."  
A nervous cough came from her right hand side, and she turned to see a figure she hoped she wouldn't see again. " Jessica Fisher." He breathed nervously, making his way towards her. She gave him a nervous smile.  
_She thought he had left? Why is he here? Oh my god, this is a disaster. What if he finds out? He can't find out, I've kept it under my thumb for four years, it's not getting out now._  
Jess stuck out her hand awkwardly.  
" Mr Mead. How nice it is to see you again."  
As her hand made contact with his. It sent a shiver up her spine.  
She sighed inwardly.  
_It was going to be a very long year at Waterloo road, _she thought, still looking at Chris, as he had yet to break eye contact with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hopefully an early update will get more of you reviewing!

This chapter will be longer :)

Christopher Mead held the school door open for a couple of Year 8 girls as they made their way into school. They smiled and giggled at him. He simply nodded in return.  
As he made his way through the corridors, towards the staffroom, he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. A feeling like something... eventful would happen this term. Nothing rather interesting had happened here since Karen Fisher left, and we were given Mr Higgins as our head teacher. He was a very dull man. He left at the end of last year, and we were given our new head teacher, or should I say old head teacher, the new Mrs Fleet for the last 6 months. He smiled to himself. It was good to have Rachel back. The school hadn't felt secure really, or rather he hadn't felt secure, since Mr Higgins took over.  
He opened the staff room door, a bit miffed to see most of the staff already sitting there, gawping up at something. He quietly closed the door, taking a few steps forward, then pausing, just at the entrance to staff room. Tom was talking to a young woman, who barely looked like she's left school. She was wearing a pair of big black sunglasses, and a scarf. He watched as she untucked her long red hair from underneath the floral scarf, which had trapped it. She then smiled at him, a big, warm smile, then removed her glasses. Chris felt like he couldn't breath. " I'm Jessica Fisher, the new chemistry teacher." He watched as she shook Tom's hand.  
" Jess..." He murmured.  
A few heads turned to look at him, and he gave a nervous cough. Jess turned to face him. Her expression was shock. Chris took a few steps towards him. " Jessica Fisher." He smiled, shaking her hand. " ... It's nice to see you again" He gently shook Jess's hand, a certain warmth coming from her familiar touch. But it was over as soon as it started. She was quick to break the handshake, but the eye contact continued. It was a strange look, like she'd seen a ghost. The tension was broken though, as the door swung open. In walked Mrs Fleet, smiling as ever.  
" Right, hello all." She nodded at everyone.  
Chris smiled.  
" It's the start of a fabulous new term, as you all know."  
" Fabulous, that'll be right.." He heard Budgen mutter.  
He saw Jess smirk out of the corner of his eye.  
" Now, we have a few staff changes."  
Chris sighed slightly.  
" Mrs Malone has sadly left us in Science,"  
Now it was his turn to smirk.  
Mrs Malone had not been the nicest of people. Very hard on pupils, she had decided to leave to get a better job in her opinion. Thank god.  
" So, in replacement, we have with us a former pupil of waterloo road, our new Chemistry teacher, Jessica Fisher." Jess smiled as everyone said hello. " You can call me Jess, no one really ever calls me Jessica." She smiled. Everyone nodded, and Rachel smiled.  
" Also, due to Mr and Mrs Clark leaving, we have-" She paused as the door opened, and two people entered. Rachel smiled. "- Two former pupils of ours as well, Miss MacDonald in Geography, and Mr Burley in Business Management." He looked as Vicki and Ronan entered. _Three of my former pupils, back to teach, Chris thought. What is happening.. _He wondered. Jess gave Vicki a huge smile as she approached her. Vicki didn't look very different, and neither did Ronan, who walked over to join them.  
" Right everyone, all of you have a great term!" Rachel smiled. Everyone got up, to leave, and Chris made his way to leave too. " Chris! Daisy! Michael! " Chris hung back, and turned towards Rachel. Daisy and Michael joined him. Daisy is the head of Geography, a small wispy woman with thin grey hair and spectacles, where as Michael was muscly, but kind with jet black hair.  
" Right, now these are your heads of department." Rachel smiled at the new teachers. " Ronan, this is Michael Fox, he'll show you the works of business management, ok?" She smiled at Ronan. " These binders, tell you everything you need to know. Timetables, lesson guidelines, registers, the lot." She handed a binder to Ronan, Vicki and Jess. " Vicki, this is Daisy Charles, she'll do the same for you as Michael is for Ronan." Vicki nodded at Rachel. The two of then made their way out along with their elder teachers.  
" And Jess, this is -"  
" Um Rachel she already knows me. I taught her when she was here." Chris interrupted. Rachel nodded and smiled. " Great! Off you go then" She smiled. Chris smiled and led the way.

Jess swept a lock of red hair of her face as she followed Chris down the hallway. _Oh my god._ She thought. _What am I gonna do? I never thought I'd be working with him. I'm gonna have to tell him now, don't I? Jess _took a minute to breath. _Look, it's fine. If mum kept it a secret for all the time she worked with him, so can I._  
She kept walking, in the silence, through the quiet corridors, until he spoke.  
" So Jess.. Can I call you Jess?" He said nervously. She smiled. He was quite cute, with him being nervous. He was generally cute too...  
Oh shut up Jess. This is not the time.  
" Of course you can call me Jess. You always did, didn't you?"  
Chris have a shy smile.  
" I know, but your grown up now. Things change." He looked towards the floor. Jess bit her lip.  
" Anyway, how have you been?" Chris asked. Jess smiled. " Good actually. Great. After I dropped out of school, I had some things to sort out.." She avoided telling him what, carefully. " But then I studied hard, and I got into Manchester Metropolitan." She nodded.  
Chris paused, and looked at her. " That's great Jess. Really great."  
She smiled, embarrassed.  
He gave a cough.  
" Right, we're here."  
Chris led her into her classroom.  
" This is where you'll be teaching."  
Jess looked around, and she definitely recognised this classroom.  
" Isn't this-"  
" Yeah this is my old classroom. I got moved to the HOD one three years ago." Jess sat down at the large desk, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from it. Her old seat. Where she had sat, before... She gulped. Oh god Jess. Don't let the emotions get the better of you. Not now.  
" - So if you have any questions, just come to me. Ok? Jess? Jess?"  
She blinked back into reality, as she felt a tear drop down her cheek. He was by her side as soon as he saw it.  
" Hey, are you ok?" He put his hand on her back. Jess wiped the year away.  
" Yeah, I'm fine. Just being here.. brings back memories."  
Chris nodded.  
" Well if you ever need to talk.." He moved her hand to his shoulder, massaging it slightly. Jess jumped away. " I'm fine ok?" She looked away from him.  
" Just go and do your thing." She told him. He stood there for a few more seconds, before walking out.  
Jess jumped as the door slammed behind her. She let another tear roll down her cheek, and she hugged herself as the tear turned into a sob. What had she done? What was she thinking? About any of it? She said in her head, as she thought back, about everything.

Chris stood outside the door. And listened to the younger girl sob. He bit his lip, and put his head back against the wall. " What is going on.." He muttered.

Jess opened the door to her roomy home.  
The first day has passed rather quickly, as she hasn't had any classes that day. She put her keys on the table, and just stood there. She blinked as her older sister Bex popped out of the kitchen. " Hey!" The blonde girl said cheerily. " I came round so we can have a good chat, bottle of wine, and you can tell me all about your first day of being a teacher!" Bex squealed.  
Jess stared.  
Bex pulled a confused look.  
" Jessie, what's wrong?"  
Jess couldn't hold it in any longer, she let the tears flow out. And began to sob, hard. Bex ran up, and wrapped her arms around her younger sister. " Jess, what's happened?"  
Jess continued to sob.  
" I've messed it all up, Bex. Everything. everything."

Review please! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Please review! Tell me what you think!

Most of the characters in this story belong to BBC. The story plot however is mine. Waterloo road belongs to the BBC.  
Some of the things that happened in the series however may be a little different in this, such as certain characters ages, and things like that.

Jess sniffed weakly as her sister poured out a glass of red wine, and a glass of water for herself, as she was driving. The two sisters were sitting on kitchen stools, sitting up at the bunker. Bex gave her a sister a supportive smile.  
The red head jumped up. " I need to go to Mum's, I need to, need to, need to-"  
Bex got up and placed her hand on Jess's shoulder. " Jessie, calm down. Mum has taken care of everything, ok?"  
Jess nodded, taking deep breaths as the blonde girl led her back to her seat.  
Bex lifted up her glass and took a sip of water. She looked her sister in the eyes.  
" Right.. I want you to talk me through everything that happened, ok?" Her sister said in soothing tones, as she lowered her glass. Jess nodded, and clenched her wine glass, taking a small gulp of its contents.  
" Well, it was all going great." She started off shakily.  
" still works there, and the school is literally.. it has such a great atmosphere, and full of life, you know?". Jess explained. Bex nodded.  
" But then.." Jess bit her lip.  
" He still works there Bex. Chris is still there."  
Bex nearly choked on her water.  
" What?" She spluttered as Jess patted her back. Jess nodded sadly.  
" Chris as in.. The Chris. As in, Mr Mead. As in the-"  
" Yes Bex. Him." Jess interrupted.  
Bex exhaled slowly.  
" Well.. what happened?"  
Jess looked up.  
" Well, he's my head of department, so he's technically my boss." Jess swirled her wine around the glass.  
" I freaked out a bit, so he left me alone."  
Bex widened her eyes.  
" Wait a minute, you still haven't told him?!". Bex exclaimed.  
Jess let out a small laugh.  
" Yeah, like that's something you just weave into conversation!" She smirked.  
" Bex, I haven't seen the man in four years! It's too late." Jess sighed.  
Now it was Bex's turn to laugh.  
" Too late? Jess it is never too late for something like this! He has a right to know! You should have told him years ago! He's going to find out eventually." Bex said.  
Jess closed her eyes.  
" I know, I know.. But I need time. I need to find the right time to tell him. He might not even care."  
Bex snorted.  
" This is Chris we're talking about. He is one of the most caring, thoughtful people I've ever known. Of course he'll care!".  
Jess sighed, and let out a yawn.  
Bex rolled her eyes.  
" You look tired mrs."  
Jess nodded sleepily.  
" I'm gonna go, let you rest. I'll come around tomorrow, ok?" Bex kissed her on the cheek. Jess closed her eyes, and waited until she heard the door close. She put her head on her folded arms on the table, and sighed. She gently closed her eyes, and she was asleep in minutes.

Rebecca Fisher, or Bex as she was more commonly known, pulled the car to a halt as she drove down the dark street. She quickly opened the door and got out, locking the car as she walked. When she reached the familiar emerald green house door, she paused. Should she...?  
Bex nodded to herself. She needed advice, now. She rang the door bell eagerly.  
It only took a minute for the door to open, and for Bex to be greeted by Rob. Rob looked surprised, and gave her a warm smile.  
" Bex! We weren't expecting to see you tonight."  
Bex gave a small smile.  
" Rob."  
She took a step forward into his open arms and let herself be enveloped in one of the famous Scotcher hugs. She loved Rob. He was like a dad to her, a bit more than her real dad. She buried her head in his chest. Rob smiled into her hair.  
" Well come in then. Karen's just through in the living room." Bex followed him through the nearest entrance.  
" Look who it is." Rob said cheerfully.  
Bex smiled at her mother, who was curled up on the couch.  
" Hello love!" Karen said, slightly surprised. " What are you doing here?". Bex looked to the ground.  
" I kinda.. need to talk to you. About Jess." She bit her lip. Rob cleared his throat. " I'll just.."  
Bex shook her head. " It's fine, you can stay. You'll find out anyway."  
Rob nodded and sat down on the edge of the couch, putting his arm around Karen, which followed with the blonde's mum putting her head against his bicep. Bex sat down on the small armchair.  
" Right.. well when I came to greet Jess when she came home from work, she was in a right state. Crying, kept saying that she'd ' screwed up."  
Concern clouded over both Karen and Rob's faces.  
" I talked to her about it..." Bex continued, and then let out a sigh.  
" Look, long story short.. Chris is still there, and he's her HOD." Bex threw her hands up. Karen's eyes widened.  
" Chris is there. As in... Chris." Rob spluttered. Bex nodded.  
" Well.. What is she going to do?". Karen questioned. Bex shrugged.  
" I don't know. I really don't. I just thought... Look Mum. You could get through to her." She said. Karen bit her lip. Bex groaned.  
" Come on Mum. You've got to make her see sense and sort out her affairs. Please Mum." She pleaded.  
Karen sighed, then nodded.  
" Ok. Ok."  
Bex grinned.  
" I'll talk to her when she gets home from work tomorrow." She said. Ron gave her a slight squeeze. Bex jumped up. " Look, I better get going. See you's later." She gave her Mum a kiss on the cheek, and then Rob, and then she was gone.  
Karen sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair.  
" What are we going to do Rob?" She stood up. Rob got up in front of her, and took her hand.  
" Don't worry, ok? Soon, all of it will be out in the open, and we can deal with it. As a family." He said. Karen nodded. Rob pulled her close.  
" No more secrets, ok? No more hiding. We'll sort it all out." He looked Karen in the eyes. Karen smiled, as his lips met hers, and he gave her a sweet, soothing kiss. Her smile grew wider, and she hugged him, trying to push out of her mind what her eldest daughter had just told her.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Some of the storyline s that will feature in this story are similar to those in the tv show, as they gave me inspiration. I am not stealing, I am clearly telling you where they come from.

Please will you guys review! I need your support and feedback!  
Plus, go check out Ghostie69's story, It's funny how things happen, it's a brilliant story!

Jess yawned as she turned into the road that the school was on. She drove down quietly, and rather sleepily. She nearly had a heart attack when a van came flying out into her way. She slammed her foot into the brake as she jerked forward slightly, closing her eyes with the movement. When she opened them, she saw a medium sized white van, sitting in an squint position in front of her. Jess blinked with shock. The door swung open, and out jumped a very angry man, with brown hair, stubble, and a smart suit. Jess sighed, and swung the door open, stomping out towards the man.  
" Excuse me, what do you think your doing?" She said, agitatedly. The man smirked.  
" I came to find my son. I need to talk to him."  
Jess raised her eyebrows, and matched his smirk.  
" Well, couldn't have whatever you needed to discuss waited till after your son got home? You know instead of nearly killing people in a car accident?"  
The man took a step forward, squaring up with Jess. A small crowd was forming.  
" I need to talk to him. Now." He hissed. Jess smiled, and gave him a soft nudge, telling him to back off. He took a step back.  
" Ok then. If you would like to get back in your vehicle, and drive carefully into the car park, and go to Mrs Fleet's office."  
The man grunted and got back in the van. Jess exhaled slowly, and looked out to the crowd. There were pupils and staff there, including Chris and Grantly. Her eyes locked with Chris's only for a moment. She could tell she was shaking, and she saw a flash of emotion streak over his eyes.. what? Fear? Concern?  
But the moment was quickly over as he stepped out in front of the crowd of curious pupils ( and staff ) and turned his back to her.  
" Right, right! Shows over! Nothing to see here! " He waved them away, and they shuffled like a flock of sheep back towards the playground,  
Jess sighed and got back in her car.  
Waterloo road never changes, she thought as she slowly drove into the car park.

When Jess entered the building of the school, she saw the man from the van still standing at the main entrance, looking more frustrated by the second. Jess sighed and placed her hand on her hip, clearing her throat. The man spun around to face her , raising his eyebrows.  
" Would you like me to escort you to Mrs Fleet's office?" She offered.  
He gave a curt nod.  
Jess made her way quickly through the corridors, turning past the staffroom and along the English corridor, until they reached the office. They walked into reception, where the secretary a small girl with really light hair, looked up, giving Jess a curious smile. Jess smiled back.  
" Hi, I'm Jess Fisher, the new chemistry teacher." She stuck out her hand and the secretary took it warmly.  
" I'm Siobhan Drew. Nice to meet you. Mrs Fleet is just in her office, go on through."  
Jess nodded and thanked her, and stepped forward, not without hearing the mans grunts and groans.  
Jess shyly gave Mrs Fleets door a knock.  
" Come in!" A voice called.  
She opened the door and stepped in.  
Rachel smiled at her.  
" Hi Rachel. This is -"  
The man burst past her, anger seeping through him.  
" I'm Colin Manning. Ryan Mannings dad. In Year 13."  
( Note: I live in Scotland, so I'm unsure if there actually is a Year 13 in high schools in England)  
Rachel raised her eyebrows.  
" I want to know why the hell he's suddenly decided to go to university in bloody Scotland! " He yelled. There was silence in the room as the familiar second school bell rang out, signalling that everyone should now be in their classes.  
Rachel coughed.  
" Mr Manning, can you please try to calm down and take a seat." She directed. Colin reluctantly took a seat.  
Rachel then looked to Jess.  
" You don't have a class do you Jess?"  
Jess shook her head.  
" Not till next set."  
Rachel nodded.  
" Can you go and fetch Ryan then please? According to this - " She gestured to her computer as she pressed a few buttons on the keyboard. " - he should be in Biology, with ."  
Jess nodded, and made her way out.

_Of course he's with Chris,_ she thought as she quickly made her way through the silent corridors.  
She looked in through the glass windows, and saw busy classes, hard at work.  
She sped past all the English, Maths, and Business classes, until she reached the Science block. She gave her class room a quick glance, but kept going to the end of the corridor. She took a deep breath and giving the door a quick knock, before opening it.  
Chris was in the middle of explaining something about anatomy, when he stopped and looked at her. Surprisingly he gave her a big smile.  
" Miss Fisher. What can I do for you?".  
Jess nodded in greeting.  
" If it's not too much trouble, can I take Ryan Manning out please?". The class wolf whistled under their breaths, chortling and sniggering.  
" Quiet!". He said sternly.  
He nodded at a skinny, tall boy with a shock of red hair sitting at the edge of a desk.  
" On you go Ryan."  
Jess watched as he slowly made his way towards her.  
She nodded at Chris, who gave her a smile and nodded back.  
Jess closed the door, still looking at him.

Ryan entered Mrs Fleets room cautiously, and was stunned to see his dad sitting there, looking very angry.  
" Dad?!" He spluttered, shock seeping through his voice. His dad stood up, and walked towards his son, placing his hands on his shoulders.  
" Look son. I know your set on this Scotland thing. But your not thinking it through. You don't want to move away from me, do you?" He said softly, almost kindly. Ryan shook out of his grip.  
" That's the point Dad! I need space! You keep breathing down my neck about going to law school, and becoming a lawyer like you, I don't want to do that! I want to be a doctor." He said proudly, standing up straight.  
His dad looked shocked.  
" Now you listen here son... You are not going to Scotland!". His Dad yelled so loudly, he saw even Miss Fisher cringe. Mrs Fleet stood up. " I think that's enough for now. I'm going to get Miss Campbell, our head of pastoral care, so you two can have a proper chat. Miss Fisher, you can go back to your room and set up for your class." Miss Fisher nodded and left the room quickly. Ryan gulped uneasily as he followed his Dad out of the room, afraid of what was going to happen.

Jess sat down at her table, putting out her lesson plan for her year 8's. She was as prepared as she could be academically, but she was still nervous about the actual class. She looked up at the clock above the door. When she was at school, she used to be able to time it perfectly for the bell to ring. She tried it now. 3,2,1, she counted down as she watched the tiny hand tick around. Bring. Right on cue. She smiled at the old trick from her youth.  
Jess busied herself with paperwork as she waited for her class to arrive. She was so absorbed in putting the files into bundles, that she didn't notice the door creep open and someone enter.  
" Hey"  
She jumped as she looked up and saw Chris leaning against a desk in front of her. She smiled anxiously.  
He laughed.  
" I remember how nervous I was the first time I taught a class. I still get nervous when I teach a new class, even now." He smiled.  
I nodded.  
He stands up and walks over to me, leaning on my desk.  
" I just came to wish you luck. The year 8's aren't that much of a hassle, can be a bit too enthusiastic these days though,"  
She laughed, putting her hand on the desk, accidentally putting it on top of his. She was to shocked by the feeling of his touch to pull away, and he didn't make a move to either. Finally, after a few seconds, Jess came to her senses and pulled away. Chris immediately jumped up and made his way to the door. She noticed the line of pupils that was forming outside her door. He turned and smiled at her.  
" Good luck."  
He paused for a moment, as if he was going to say something else, but he must have thought better of it, as he turned to leave, pulling the door open. Jess watched him quickly walk to his class, silent for a moment as she held the door open. She sighed, turning to the rabble of kids. " Right you lot! Settle down!". She said loudly, and the noise dulled. " Go in and take your seat." She said, watching as they all filed in.

Chris paced up and down his empty classroom, deep in thought.  
Jessica Fisher. She had been his reason of stress many times, but this time it was different. He didn't know what to make of it. She was different from the old Jess. Not a bad different, no not at all. Just different. There was definitely electricity between the two of them, no doubt about it, but was that all on his side? He sighed sitting down at his desk. He ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation, as a memory came to mind, something that he thought about often nowadays.

FOUR YEARS AGO.

_There was a knock at the young science teachers door, although he couldn't see who it was as his back was to the door.  
" Come in." He barked.  
Christopher Mead swung around on his swivel chair, surprised to see Jess entering his room.  
" Jess?". He stood up.  
Jess looked at him blankly.  
" Sir..."  
Something was wrong. He could tell. Jess always, when were they alone, would call him Chris, even if it was by accident. He gave her a concerned look.  
Jess looked up at him. Looking him in the eyes. Her usually striking green eyes were a dull, misty green today, and tear filled.  
" I just came to say, I am so sorry. About everything." She sniffed, wiping a tear away from her eye.  
" About the one night stand, about all the hassle I cost you, about..." She paused and let out a sob.  
Chris put his hand on her shoulder.  
She shook it off. Gently, but tearfully.  
" I'm sorry." She turned to go, but he stopped her.  
" Jess, what's wrong?".  
Jess shook her head as tears fell fast down her cheeks.  
" I can't... I can't tell you." She cried, and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her. The silence in the room made Chris feel uneasy, and he sat down, trying to make sens_e _of what had just happened._

That was the last time he had saw Jess.  
Up until now.

" So, that is why the liquid, turned purple!". Jess exclaimed, pointing to the beaker. Everyone oohed as the bell rang, signalling the end of the period.  
" Okay everyone, I know most of you have finished, but if you haven't, I want that experiment written up yeah?". The children all made their way past her to the door.  
" Goggles in the box please!". She pointed to the red box beside her.  
She muttered thank you as goggle after google dropped in the box.  
Soon the class was empty, and Jess began to tidy up the experiment she had carried out.  
That had been her fourth class today, a group of year 9's and she was tired out, but thankfully, it was lunchtime.  
She brought the beaker over to the sink, rinsing out its contents, and placing it back in the cupboard, along with the Bunsen burner, heat pad, the lot. She heard the door open behind her, and turned around to see...  
" Mum?" Jess removed her goggles as Karen Fisher walked towards her.  
" What are you doing here?". She smiled, going over and hugging her.  
She gestured to her to sit down, so she placed herself on one of the class stools, and Jess went to the one next to it. Karen's eyes sunk to the floor, a thing she often did when she was nervous.  
" How was your first day of classes?". She said, the words coming out almost awkwardly.  
Jess smiled.  
" They were good yeah, nothing I couldn't handle..."  
She kept looking at her mum, a smirk playing on her lips.  
" Why, may I ask, did you feel the need to come all the way over here to ask me that?". She asked.  
Her mother looked up at her, and gave a small cough.  
" Okay... Truth is..."  
Oh god. The truth.  
" Bex came to see me last night." She said, putting her hand on Jess's. Jess raised an eyebrow.  
" Oh did she now?".  
Karen nodded.  
" She told me everything Jessie."  
Jess groaned, and put her head on the desk. Her mother stroked her hair, a comfort thing she would do when Jess was little, and annoyed.  
" It just couldn't wait till you got home, love."  
Jess groaned again.  
She lifted her head up, looking at the pleading in her mothers eyes.  
" Please tell him. He deserves to know. If not for your sake, do it for..." Karen paused.  
Jess nodded.  
" Look, I will! I need to find the right moment."  
Karen sighed.  
" Love, whenever I find myself waiting for the right moment, I realise there is no right moment. Only wrong ones. The longer you wait, the harder it's going to be on everyone."  
Jess nodded.  
They both jumped as the door opened.  
" Hey Jess, it is lunch you kn-".  
Chris Mead stopped mid sentence as he saw what was happening.  
" Oh sorry, didn't realise there was anyone else in here." He said awkwardly.  
Karen bent over and whispered something in her daughters ear, and she nodded, taking it in.  
Karen got up, and smiled at Chris.  
" Good to see you again, Chris."  
He nodded.  
" You too, Karen."  
As she opened the door, she gave her daughter one final look before leaving.

Jess sighed as she got up to leave for the staffroom, giving Chris a small smile. Her head was now bursting with thoughts about moments, and telling him, and secrets.

Review please! It would mean so much to me for your feedback and support!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm going to start answering reviews in the chapters, but any questions about anything, feel free to PM me, Ok?  
I'd like to say a huge thanks to the four guests who have reviews this story so far, two who left no name, and the others Jesy and Gemma. Also a huge thanks to Ghostie69 and StellaPriceFan.  
Thank you for all your support, and all of you, if any of you have any questions, suggestions or anything for this story, feel free to message me or leave a review! I love feedback!

-/

It had been three weeks since Jess's mother had gave her a surprise visit. Since then Jess had kept her head down, and thrown her self into her mock exams, not really speaking to any fellow staff apart from Vicki and Ronan. Definitely not Chris.  
The red head sighed and put her head on the desk, the stress getting to her.  
She knew Chris suspected something, and it was only a matter of time before he found out. Her mother, Bex, Rob, Vicki, Harry and even Ronan had been on her case to tell him. She was sick and tired of it all.

Christopher Mead tried to get on with the pile of marking that faced him, but he just couldn't seem to concentrate. It seemed a little pathetic that he was stressing over Jess Fisher, when in reality, she had nothing to do with him anymore. But something about her, he just couldn't get off his mind...  
She had changed. There was no doubt about that, but it was the way she had changed...  
She was no longer the Jess that had left waterloo road. She had become more quiet when she was around him, and she hadn't actually spoken more than a few words to Chris for three weeks now.  
Chris gave a small sigh.  
The thing was... Why did she leave waterloo road?  
Whatever it was, it must have been huge, if it seemed big enough for Karen to let Jess be home schooled.  
But what was it?  
Did it have something to do with her... somewhat erratic behaviour?  
He remembered trying to get it out of Vicki, only a few days ago.

Chris made a beeline for the small brunette, who was sitting at her desk, marking paperwork.  
Vicki looked up and gave him a small smile as he entered.  
" Chris,". She greeted. Chris smiled.  
" Vicki, I need to ask you something,"  
Vicki put her pen down and turned to face him.  
" Ask away." She said breezily.  
Chris sat on one if the front row desks, biting his lip nervously.  
" You know when Jess dropped out of school?".  
Vicki's smile faded into a grimace.  
Chris continued anxiously.  
" Why did she leave? Just, she's rather.." He paused as he thought of a word.  
" Different."  
Vicki cleared her throat, and stood up awkwardly.  
" Uh, Chris, I really think you should take this up with Jess." Vicki walked to the book case, and started putting back a pile of textbooks.  
" But.."  
" Just, please, take it up with Jess ok?". She interrupted. Chris nodded meekly and walked to the door, where he was sure he heard her mutter,  
" You really, really, should."

Jess tutted at the sudden commotion outside. She heard a few screams, and saw a small crowd form, all staring up at the sky.  
" What is going on,". She muttered, opening the door in her classroom that led outside.  
She took a few steps forward, and gasped as she followed the children's gaze, up to the roof of the science block. She nearly keeled over when she saw the familiar red headed boy up on the roof, with a firm grasp of a small, brown haired year 8, holding him over the roof.  
" Oh my god." She gasped.  
Jess immediately ran through her class room at top speed, bolting through the corridors towards the roof.  
" Jess?". A voice called behind her, but there was no time to stop. She had to get on the roof.  
She anxiously climbed the stairs, and slid open the glass window on the corridor. She jumped through, biting her lip.  
She took small shaky breaths as she slowly approached the terrifying scene.  
" Ryan.." She said quietly. The red head turned his head quickly, to try and make out who the voice belonged too.  
" Miss Fisher.". He whimpered.  
Jess gulped.  
" Ryan, what are you doing?". She tried to stay calm.  
Ryan let out a whine.  
" This. This little, year 8, ran into me. I dropped all my coursework. All of it. And then his,his little gang, trampled all over it.". He hissed.  
" That was my last chance of getting out of here. Of getting to university. To escape. And he ruined it!". He sobbed, and shook the boy slightly. The crowd beneath gasped, and so did Jess.  
" Ryan!". She yelled.  
He steadied the boy once again.  
" Ryan, we can fix it. We can get all your course work back okay? Everyone will understand."  
Ryan shook slightly.  
" And all you need to do, is put, the boy, down. Okay?".  
She heard Ryan cry.  
The whole place was filled with tension. There was a long pause, for what felt like forever, until he lowered the boy onto the roof.  
Jess hadn't realised she had been holding her breath until it all came whooshing out like a wave.  
The small boy had tears running down her cheeks as he came running towards her frantically, into her arms, wrapping them around her waist. She knelt down, trying to calm the hysterical boy.  
" Shh, Shh, what's your name?".  
" Callum " He choked out.  
" Right Callum, I want you to run inside, and go find the first teacher you meet, and tell them what happened."  
Callum nodded and ran in, still crying.  
Jess stood up, and took shaky steps towards Ryan.  
" Come on, lets go see Mrs Fleet, okay?".  
Ryan shook his head and took a step towards the edge.  
" No. Course work or not, He'll always have a hold over me. I can't stand it." He wailed.  
Jess shook her head.  
" No he won't, Ryan."  
" He will." He said shakily.  
" He's always gonna linger over me, always. A huge burden. He wants his past, to be my past. It's because, when I was younger, I always used to pretend to be a lawyer, like him. And now I want different."  
Jess shook her head once again.  
" I know it seems like that Ryan, but it isn't. I know, that it seems like things from our past, rule our future." She paused as she related to her own situation.  
" But, we have a say. Eventually we need to stand up, and become independent. I did. Well, I am doing it." She thought wistfully. She stretched her hand out towards him as he turned to face her.  
" But we can do it. Together. Ok? We can all help you. If you let us."  
Ryan paused, and stretched his hand out, taking hers. Jess felt herself being pulled forward.  
She tried to steady herself, but felt herself leaning forward over the edge, loosing her balance...


	6. Chapter 6

All feedback welcome!

Jess felt her heart skip a beat and her breath catch in her throat as she lost her balance and felt herself fall towards the edge. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact, that was sure to come. All she could think about was one thing. I never got to tell him, she thought, over and over again, when she felt herself being steadied by something strong and sturdy. She opened her eyes with a gasp, and looked down to see a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her waist.  
She looked over her shoulder to be met with a pair of very concerned bright blue eyes. Chris.  
" Jess! Oh my god,". He held on tighter, hugging her.  
Jess could feel a familiar memory unearthing itself as she got lost in his blue eyes...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/:/

_The 16 year old red head danced around the club, slightly drunk. She laughed at the group of friends she was with, and cursed as she tripped over something, feeling herself flying towards the floor.  
To her surprise, someone caught her.  
" Hey, are you alright?." A concerned voice came from behind her, and she looked over her shoulder, into a pair of blue eyes. She smiled and bit her lip.  
" I am. Now.". She said, flirting a little.  
The man smiled.  
" I'm Christopher. But you can call me 's your name?".  
Jess smiled.  
" Jessica. But you can call me Jess." He smiled.  
" Well Jess. It's very nice to meet you." He smiled, shaking her hand lightly. Jess gave a small smile as his hand locked into hers, making her feel almost complete._

/

" Jess? Jess?".  
Jess came out of her daze and looked up at Chris, and wrapped her arms around him.  
" Oh my god thank you." She said, her voice muffled in his shirt.  
" It's ok..". He stroked her hair soothingly, as she began to cry into his chest. Chris nestled into her, not realising he was doing it. Jess clung to him fiercely .  
" Shhh.." He muttered. Jess sniffed.  
" You.. your too good.". She cried into him. Chris paused for a minute, and continued stroking her hair.  
" I'm really not..." He said, amused. Jess wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her head, looking him in the eyes. Her cheeks were wet with tears.  
" You, truly, truly are.." She trailed off, her eyes flickering to his lips, causing Chris to stare at hers. He didn't even notice them both leaning in, until he felt her hot breath on his neck. He was so wrapped up in the moment, he forgot everything. He forgot about the situation, about the consequences, everything. His only concern, in that moment, were Jess's lips.  
But at the last minute, Jess turned her head, breaking the moment in two. She coughed uneasily.  
" We better get back in." She said, not looking him in the eyes. He nodded, still in a trance.  
" Of course." He replied, and took her hand, and led her of the rooftop. Jess watched as Tom escorted Ryan of the roof gently, comforting him as best as he could. The boy was a wreck, and Tom's eyes flickered up to hers, his eyes full of concern and worry. Jess blinked and looked to the ground, feeling a shiver creep up her back.

/

15 minutes later, Jess was sat in Chris's classroom, a blanket wrapped around her, nursing a mug of coffee. She shivered as she clenched the cup, trying to gain some of its warmth.  
Chris sat down opposite her, a very concerned look on his face.  
" Are you sure your ok?". He said, taking a sip of his coffee.  
Jess nodded wearily.  
" Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just..."  
She paused for thought.  
" I forgot the amount of emotion that ran through this place. It's a bit of a shock to now be the person who needs to handle all of that emotion, who's expected to know how to handle it. I mean, I still feel like I can't even handle my own problems, let alone other people's." She sighed, sipping her coffee.  
Chris nodded.  
" I know exactly how you feel. You don't know whether you have enough stability in your own life to go and get involved in a kids, but then, poof, you need to anyway, cause its your job." He sighed.  
Jess nodded in agreement.  
" It still feels like I'm a kid most of the time. I mean, I know I basically am,". She said, gesturing to herself. ", But I'm 22 years old, and I am far from what I was when I was 17." She shook her head.  
Chris bit his lip.  
" Yeah I'll second that." He said, raising his mug.  
Jess gave him a funny look.  
" What do you mean by that?". She quizzed, talking a drink.  
Chris gulped.  
" Just, your a lot different from the younger Jess." He said hastily.  
" A bit like something's on your mind a lot?".  
Jess sighed and looked to the floor.  
" Believe me, there is."  
Chris raised an eyebrow, and sat back in his chair.  
" Well, my doors always open, if you ever need to talk."  
Jess opened her mouth, and looked hesitant, but then snapped it shut again and went back to silence.  
" What?". He smirked.  
Jess smiled and shook her head.  
" What?". He laughed.  
" Nothing! " She laughed.  
Chris shook his head.  
" No come on, tell me. I won't bite.".  
Jess shook her head almost sadly.  
" I think you will for this one."  
Chris smirked.  
" Try me."  
Jess studied him for a minute, and paused for thought.  
Now or never, she thought.  
" Well...". She started.  
Chris smiled.  
" You know when I dropped out of school?".  
Chris leaned forward, listening intently.  
" Well..."  
Jess bit her lip.  
" Well I've been meaning to tell-".  
Jess was interrupted as the door flew open, and in ran Vicki and Ronan.  
" Jess! Oh my god." Vicki cried, and ran over to her best mate, enveloping her in a hug. Jess hugged back, and still hadn't broke eye contact with Chris. Ronan hugged her warmly.  
" We were so worried." He told her, kissing her on the cheek.  
Jess smiled.  
" Honestly I'm fine!". She said as Vicki fussed over her.  
Vicki rolled her eyes as the end of day bell went off.  
" Right. Well your coming over to mine. Okay?". Vicki stood up.  
Jess shook her head.  
" I can't. You know..". She gestured her hands slightly, and Vicki nodded.  
" You two can come over to mine?". Jess offered and they both smiled, walking out of the classroom eagerly.  
Jess smiled at Chris.  
" Thank's for the coffee." She put her mug down.  
" And the blanket." She smiled shrugging it off.  
" And you know..". She shuffled awkwardly.  
" Everything."  
She bent down and kissed him on the cheek, and went to leave. Chris sighed and looked at his hands.  
" I will tell you , you know."  
He looked up to see her lingering in the doorway.  
" Just... Not know." She smiled. Chris nodded. Jess stood there for a minute, and then quickly left, leaving Chris with only his thoughts.

/

Please review! :)


End file.
